


噩梦

by SummerXxx



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Bestiality, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Nazi Germany, Public Humiliation, Torture, 人兽
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerXxx/pseuds/SummerXxx
Summary: 背景：（来自其他太太的文）1940年初，海德里希与贝斯特的矛盾已经十分公开化，舒伦堡取代贝斯特的趋势已经十分明显。海德里希抱着让舒伦堡吃醋的想法把贝斯特骗去小猫沙龙和他“做表演”，虽然带着头套，但是依然给重视名声胜于一切的贝斯特留下严重的心理阴影。贝斯特最终也认识到无论付出多少都无法消除海德里希对自己的怀疑，死心离开了一手组建的盖世太保和SD。
Relationships: Reinhard Heydrich/Werner Best
Comments: 12
Kudos: 2





	噩梦

贝斯特又做了噩梦。在梦里他一次次地回到小猫沙龙那个地下室，海德里希宣告他是SS的耻辱，在众人面前把他像狗一样拖出来。平日里总是用仰慕的眼神看着他的同僚和下属们，如今脸上都是鄙夷。他徒劳地想要遮住自己的脸，可是他听得见周围人的窃窃私语。

“贝斯特”“博士”“变态”“性倒错”“恶心”“下贱”“淫乱”……

他又想捂住自己的耳朵，可是他的手被人拉开，用木枷固定在头的两边。失去平衡的他被一脚踢倒，趴伏在地上。他深埋着头，仿佛这样就能不被看见。

然后在一阵口哨和哄堂大笑声中，他听见一个冷酷的声音：“原来贝斯特博士不想做人，只想当一条狗。我们今天就圆了贝斯特博士这个愿望吧——狗应当和狗交配，不是吗？”又是一阵哄笑声。

有闪光灯亮了一下，他惊得瑟缩起来。然后他听见瑙约克斯轻快的声音：“让我们把它录下来，给贝斯特博士当送别的礼物吧！”

他疯狂地摇头，用手肘和膝盖在地上艰难地挪动着，试图爬进角落里。可是他“不要”“我不是”的哭喊淹没在嘲笑、辱骂和唾沫中。他咬住一个人的裤脚求救，那人却将他踢开。他听见了动物的脚掌落在地面上的声音——他不知道在这样的吵闹中，这是否是他的幻觉。

猛兽的呼吸声离他越来越进，他看见了那畜生漆黑油亮的腿，然后是冒着绿光的眼，尖利的獠牙，粗糙的舌在他的脸上舔舐。

贝斯特再也无法抑制心中的恐惧，嘶声大哭，喊着救命。他大声哭求着海德里希和他记得的每一个名字，哀求他们救救自己，放过自己，他大声地道歉和忏悔，尽管并不知道自己犯了什么罪。

他哭得抽搐反胃，但是没有用处。一双靴子将自己的头钉在地面上，不知道谁把他的双腿拉开，畜生毛发旺盛的身体将他覆盖，然后一个尖锐滚烫的物刺入了他的身体。

他哭得更猛烈了，全身都因为疼痛和羞耻不受克制地抽搐。他挣扎着想要摆脱那畜生的钳制，但是看起来仿佛只是在扭动屁股勾引那畜生。

那畜生的阳物似乎比人类更长，他以为他的肠道都要被刺穿。一旦完全进入他的肠道，那狗便开始了猛烈地抽插。他以为他的五脏六腑都被搅碎了，一瞬间便失去了全身力气，剧烈的刺激让他失声，只能徒劳地张嘴发出模糊地“啊啊”的呻吟，翻着白眼，吐着舌头，任由口水从嘴角流出。

“看呀，贝斯特博士果然是条狗。看他被肏得和一条母狗一模一样。”有人喊。踩踏着他的那人松了脚，又有人提着木枷迫使他的头抬起来，向众人展示他的痴相。他紧闭着眼，但控制不住眼泪鼻涕和口水把平时温和严肃的脸糊得一片狼藉。

“不……不……我不是……放了我……”他徒劳地喊，几乎连自己都听不见自己微弱的声音。

“贝斯特博士，现在还要欺骗我们吗？”海德里希冷酷的声音响起，“您不是勃起了吗？”

贝斯特绝望地意识到海德里希说的是真的：他勃起了。他被这畜生肏得发情了。他在众多同僚的面前被一条狗肏得死去活来。

“说呀，贝斯特博士，您被这条狗干得不爽吗？”

贝斯特绝望地摇头，“不……不是……不要……”

“果然是满嘴谎言，不知廉耻的下流胚啊，”海德里希踢了踢他不断冒着透明前列腺液的阴茎，“这是什么？告诉我们这是什么？您难道不是发情了吗？”

他徒劳地摇头，想张嘴，却被身后猛烈的抽插干得说不出一句完整的话来，只能断断续续地呻吟。

“不说的话，就把它割了吧。反正这种变态的基因，也不应该流传下去。”海德里希吩咐，“叫医生准备好。”

“不！不……我说，我说……”贝斯特神智已经不大清醒，完全无法判断海德里希是否只是言语威胁。他费劲力气，才找到自己的声音，“阴茎、是我的阴茎……硬了……我……是的……我发情了……呜啊……”

“贝斯特博士被一条狗操也能发情吗？”

那畜生的撞击越来越凶猛，身体深处剧烈的疼痛像电流一般一次次将他击穿，可是每次疼痛过后却是蚀骨的酸麻，让贝斯特觉得身体已经不属于自己。他流着泪，在呻吟间颤抖地承认：“是的……呃啊……我……被一条狗……啊……肏得……发情了……呜……”

“贝斯特博士，您真是个变态啊……”海德里希慢条斯理地说，声音忽远忽近，贝斯特甚至已经分不清到底是海德里希在他耳边说话，还是他脑子里的一个恶魔在给他造成幻听。“贝斯特博士，您是不是一条母狗？”

“我是……我是……母狗……呃啊啊啊……！”贝斯特麻木地重复着，忽然全身触电一般痉挛起来，片刻后，阴茎里像失禁一般流出一股股浊白的液体，就这么被一条狗肏到了高潮。他无力地瘫倒在地上，双眼失神，嘴里依然呓语着：“我是……狗……贝斯特……是母狗……”

可是折磨还没有结束，狗的阴茎在他的肠道里结节，他无力挣脱，只能任由畜生继续在他体内鞭挞。他大脑一片空白，看见的听见的触到的各种知觉团团混杂在一起，搅得他无法思考，只有身后的洞穴传达着唯一有效的刺激。

“呜呃……”他低声地悲泣，感受着大量热液将他的肚子灌得满满当当。

“等过一个小时左右，结节消失了，它才能离开你的身体。您就在这里好好享受吧，旅队长，再见。”海德里希最后用靴子踢了踢他的脸，轻笑一声走了。其他的党卫军也随着他离开。

“不要……不要走……不要丢下我……”贝斯特竭尽全力发出最后一声哭喊，眼前一黑，昏了过去。

\---

他昏了过去，也醒了过来。

“怎么了？”

贝斯特打了个冷战，海德里希的声音使他如惊弓之鸟般从床上弹起，缩在床角。

海德里希看见贝斯特脸色苍白，魂不守舍，一脸恐惧地盯着他，欲言又止。

他微不可闻地叹了口气，有些习惯了贝斯特不时的神经质，耐着性子问：“怎么回事？做噩梦了？”

贝斯特眨了眨眼睛，伸手摸了摸自己的手臂，又摸了摸自己的脸，仿佛在确认自己是否已经回归现实，然后才意识到方才不过是做了一个噩梦，剧烈地喘了口气，捂着脸如释重负地哭了出来。

这又是哪一出？海德里希忍不住在心里抱怨。小猫沙龙那天过后，贝斯特似乎一直在闹脾气。但他知道，公事上两人的矛盾已经逐渐公开化，他现在私下最好对贝斯特多加安抚。

他伸手捞过这个明明比他年长，却常常表现得十分幼稚的男人，像哄几个月大的女儿一样轻拍他的背。“发生什么了？可以告诉我吗？”

贝斯特摇摇头，抽泣着不说话。

“多大的人了，什么样的噩梦能把您吓成这样……嗯？”

贝斯特瑟缩了一下。“对不起……是我太……软弱了……”他用力止住抽噎，“您……不用管我……”他试着从海德里希的怀中挣脱开来。

海德里希拖着他的腰让他面对面坐在自己腿上。贝斯特的身子僵了一下，慌乱地推拒着：“不用了……您快睡吧……我没事了……”

海德里希忽然摸到了贝斯特下体的湿黏。

“我以为您做了噩梦？”他明白了贝斯特为什么如此慌乱，忍不住笑了，“竟然是春梦吗？还没满足你？”

贝斯特转头不作声。

海德里希凑上前去，一只手已经滑进他的睡衣里，这次的拥抱和抚摸带着些许别的意味，“现在我更好奇您梦到什么了。”

贝斯特抓住他的手制止他的挑逗。“我梦见了小猫沙龙。”

海德里希的动作停了下来。

贝斯特有那么一刻抱有期待。他屏住呼吸。

“然后呢？”海德里希的声音里听不见情绪起伏。

“发生了……很可怕的事情。您也在。就像那天……一样。甚至比……那天……还可怕。”贝斯特急促地说完，仿佛那些词汇和语句会烫伤嘴唇。

他听见海德里希在他耳边深吸一口气，然后吐出来。

\---

然后海德里希的温度离开了他。

没有回应。他忍不住回头看。

“您想说，这都是我的错，是吗？您在指责我，我让您做噩梦了。”

今晚没有月亮，窗帘也拉着，屋内明明黑得伸手不见五指，可是贝斯特却不知道为何能看清海德里希脸上的每一个细节，他薄情嘴角的不屑，他湛蓝眼里的不耐。

“旅队长，我很抱歉，这样可以了吗？”海德里希露出了一个奇怪的笑容，“您的噩梦会停止了吗？”

贝斯特有种不祥的预感。他后悔刚刚开口了。

“我想这还不够吧？您还想要什么呢？让我想想……”

您不要说了。他张口，可是发不出声音。

“我还真不知道呢，我的儿子们做噩梦的时候，可从来没有哭着找爸爸过……更别说做春梦的时候了……呵呵……”海德里希仿佛想到了什么有趣的事情，但是他盯着贝斯特，笑得毫无温度。

恐惧，绝望，击溃了他。

他不爱你。一个声音说。

不，他不仅仅是不爱你。不爱并不是最糟糕的感情。

他不在乎你。

他讨厌你。

梦里的一切是虚假的，但是梦里的冷酷真真切切。如果有机会，海德里希可以把他用最残忍的方式羞辱丢弃。

他还在这里，是因为他是贝斯特博士。忠诚优秀，事必躬亲，正直随和，人人爱戴的贝斯特博士。这是他努力奋斗得来的一切。但还不够，不够。永远不够。这个男人是无法满足的。

“我已经把一切能给您的都交给您了……还不够吗？您还想要什么？您的心真的是石头做的吗？”贝斯特跳下床，双肩耸动，对着海德里希大喊。

“是的，是的，我真是铁石心肠，我真是贪得无厌。”海德里希低下头，叹了口气，几乎有些悲悯，“这么多年来，您一直无私地为党卫队辛勤工作，实在是我不可或缺的得力助手……”

贝斯特愣愣地盯着他。

“旅队长贝斯特博士，为了补偿您在妓院里、在同事和下属面前、像个最低等的妓女，不，像条母狗一样被人鞭打着爬来爬去，我应该代表党卫队给您怎样的补偿呢？”

“您想留在SD吗？还是说，想让我把SD留给您呢？“

“或者把那个讨厌的缪勒赶走？他说不定认出您来了呢——”

他听见眼泪砸在地上的声音，才知道自己已泪流满面。

“您，是一个软弱无耻的骗子。”尖利的声音划过他的耳膜，他头痛欲裂。他是否还在噩梦中？

他伸手，试图让恶魔闭嘴。用拳头，用膝盖，用牙齿，用他鄙夷的兽性的暴力。肉体的击打感让他的血沸腾，这火正将你烧成灰烬，烧得他难以忍受。

他的手臂被钳制，然后关节处剧痛传来。他用尽全力挣扎，他不再顾及那些条条框框，像一只野兽一样踢打撕咬。他不仅仅在和海德里希争斗。他也在和自己争斗。

疼痛，落在头上，腹部，四肢；刺入肌肉里，关节里，血脉里。疼痛抽走了他的情绪。疼痛是冰冷的，像冰块落在他被沸腾的血烧伤的身体上。

是的，就是这样的疼痛。他需要这样的力量，冰冷，坚硬，纹丝不动，严密地控制着他，给他安全感。无法反抗，也不应反抗。

挣扎只不过是为了再一次确认这镣铐的稳固。这样的疼痛是刑罚，是规范，能令他有所凭依，不落入虚空。

他倒在地上，喘息着，等待海浪吞没自己。雄性的，父亲般的力量。

海德里希的阳具比常人更加雄健，像他本人一样，邪恶得恰如其分。贝斯特的双腿被分开，压在身体两旁。大腿根部的筋肉发出抗议，但他配合着，感受那种跳跃的痛，以迎接浪潮的降临。疼痛让人对伤害做好心灵上的准备。

他无法呼吸，也许是因为海德里希的手捏住了他的颈项。他喉间发出无意义的呻吟。

“您在演给谁看呢？演给自己看吗？”

“说了多少遍了，您只能骗得了自己。”海德里希的声音随着他的阴茎一同刺入，带来同样的痛。

他激动地握紧双手，抓着小腿把它们张得更开。他无法描述这种欣悦感，这种能占领一切思绪的痛快。

他的灵魂抽离了身体，看着可悲的自己。扭曲，下贱，在浪潮中被冲击得东倒西歪。

真可怜。他想。真令人心疼啊。

为什么，为什么没有人来拯救他呢？

他咧开嘴无声地笑了，笑出了眼泪。他伸手抱住海德里希，仿佛海中抓住了一根浮木。

海德里希也松开了他的脖颈，将他拖到床上。他侧躺在床边，头被海德里希的双手牢牢压进黑暗里，一只脚挂在海德里希的肩膀上，随着每一次进攻，他都被从腿根撕裂，但属于另一个男人的气息填充了他的缝隙，让他重新变得完整。

他感受着勇气和力量被注入身体，而兽性和欲望抽搐着离开。他不再害怕了。夜的黑色抚慰了包容了他的罪恶，天亮后也会带走它。

\---

“我走吧。”他听见自己说，“我会走的。也许我离开这里，才是对我们最好的选择。”

“如果我离开，您会相信我吗，哪怕就一次？”他倒在床上，仿佛喃喃自语。

回答他的是门关上的声音。


End file.
